Truth Will Out
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Alcohol: the ultimate Dean Winchester truth serum. Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

Title: Truth Will Out

Author: Wincesteriffic Kaz

Info: Alcohol: the ultimate Dean Winchester truth serum. Sam/Dean

Author's Note: Yep. Dean gets a little too drunk and makes a confession. Wincest, First Time, Top!Sam

Graphic depictions within.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

_~Reviews are Love~_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Chapter 1_

Sam nursed his third beer and watched Dean run the pool table. Even drunk, his big brother was a match for any of the guys who'd lined up to take advantage of him. Sam chuckled and then smiled, watching the line of Dean's back and the curve of his ass as he bent over the table for a tricky shot. He always appreciated Dean's form. He grinned as Dean made the shot and stood, holding a hand out to the loser and then took his winnings with a laugh and wobbled over to Sam.

"Hey, little brother." Dean smiled, satisfied with himself and grabbed his beer. He looked around in confusion when he couldn't see his stool. "Where'd my chair go? Left it right here."

Sam snorted. "Couple girls swiped it half an hour ago." He grabbed his brother's arm when he swayed and steadied him. "Geez, you're plastered, dude." He laughed as Dean turned away to find the chair thieves and ended up leaning against the front of Sam's stool between his legs. He took a deep breath and worked to not tremble, but it was a close thing.

Dean shook his head. "I'm pleasantly pickled." He smirked and leaned back into Sam, savoring the warm line of his solid chest. He took another drink of his beer and dropped his free hand to Sam's thigh. "Make a good chair." He commented and chuckled.

Sam lost his battle and trembled with Dean pliant against him and his brother's hand kneading and rubbing up and down his thigh. "Dean." His own hand crept up to Dean's hip without his really thinking about it, fingers dipping under his t-shirt to touch warm flesh, and just when he would have pulled it away, Dean leaned into the touch with a happy sigh. "Dude…you really…you're…"

Dean chuckled and turned around, tossing an arm over Sam's shoulders. "How many beers you had, Sammy?" He held up his own beer and drained it, then dropped his head into Sam's shoulder while the room spun pleasantly. He inhaled with Sam's hair tickling his nose and snorted. "How come you always smell tasty?"

"What?" Sam grabbed his brother and pulled him up enough to see his face and the stupid, drunken grin on it. "Dean, do you sniff me?"

Dean shrugged, his alcohol-fogged mind not having time to catch up with where his mouth was already going and he smiled. "You smell good." He leaned in as a little voice in the back of his mind finally started to speak up, telling him he really ought to put a stop to this but not loudly enough and licked the corner of his brother's lips, those sexy lips that forever taunted him, begging to be kissed. "Tasty." He tightened his arm around Sam's shoulders to keep his head where he wanted it.

"Dean." Sam's voice was breathless with shock and want. "How…how long…"

"Have I wanted to lick you like a tootsie-roll?" Dean snorted and did just that, licking along his brother's lips again with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of them. "Since you were fifteen and pinned me that first time." He felt Sam go rigid under his hands, but it didn't quite register as he bit at his bottom lip and leaned back to look at Sam's lips, beginning to swell and turn red with his attentions and he groaned with the sight. "Can't tell you, though." Dean said it, looking at his brother's lips in a sort of trance. "S'wrong."

Sam held Dean back from him and stared at his brother so clearly watching his mouth and tried to reconcile the knowledge that what he had always wanted and been convinced Dean would hate him for…Dean wanted too. "You son of a bitch." Sam breathed it and watched Dean's eyes widen as the liquor backed off just enough for him to realize what he'd been doing.

"Shit." Dean jerked in Sam's grip and reared back as the things he'd been saying…and doing…finally came clear. "Uh…s'alcohol, dude. I…sorry." He tried to laugh it off and was going to comment on…something he was sure would be damn witty but ended up stuttering uselessly when Sam stood and shoved Dean in front of him, pushing him toward the back of the bar. "Car's the other way, Sam." It was as close to a protest as Dean could manage at being manhandled. His mind was still swirling with shock and self-hate that he had let any of that out of his damn mouth.

"Not going to the car," Sam growled in his ear and kicked open the emergency door, shoving Dean out ahead of him and let it close before he grabbed his brother again in a frantic hold.

"Kno…knock it off." Dean slapped at Sam's hand and rolled his eyes when his little brother simply invaded his personal space again, grabbed his shoulders and shoved.

"Is that it?" Sam asked and backed Dean into the wall of the bar. "All this time…all these years and you haven't ever let on because you were afraid I'd be upset?" He put his face so close to Dean's their lips were brushing as they traded hot breaths. "You thought I wouldn't be able to handle it?" Sam took the hands that tried to push him away and pinned his big brother's wrists over his head against the stones. "Handle you?"

"Sammy." Dean's voice came out near a whimper as his little brother suddenly thrust their hips together and there was no mistaking the hard cock pressing against his own and then rubbing as Sam shifted his hips.

"You know, only you get to call me that." Sam said softly and brushed the barest of kisses over Dean's sensuous lips. The sensation threatened to undo him and he fought to stay in control. "Not even Jess got to call me that. No one." Sam growled it and licked Dean's bottom lip, sighing when his brother moaned. "But you. Always you." Sam thrust his tongue into his brother's mouth and groaned with the taste of him.

Dean pulled to free his hands and it gave him an odd little thrill when he couldn't. He shook his head and turned away from his brother's amazing mouth. "You're drunk, Sam."

Sam snarled. "No. I'm not." He bit into the side of Dean's neck until his brother's hips jerked into his helplessly. "But you are." He braceletted both of Dean's wrists with one of his hands and dragged the other down Dean's chest, stopping to pinch a nipple and make him gasp before sliding under his shirt, tickling his fingers at tight abdominal muscles until they quivered. He flipped open the button and shoved his hand into Dean's pants, wrapping his fingers around his now rock hard cock and used the back of his wrist to force the zipper down. "Finally, just drunk enough to be honest with me."

Dean's groan was more of a startled cry as Sam's fingers twined around him. "Shit! Sam…Sammy, please." He moaned as Sam took his mouth again, licking along his lips and teeth like he was trying to taste every inch of him.

"I remember that day." Sam said it angrily into Dean's mouth and fisted his brother's cock ruthlessly, making him whine. "Pinning you. Sitting on your hips and, fuck…" He dove into Dean's mouth again and sucked on his tongue as his own heart raged in his chest. "…wanted you so much. Though you'd hate me." He leaned back just enough to rest his forehead against Dean's and listened to his struggling breaths and the low moan when Sam slowed his hand to a more tortuous rhythm. "You should have told me, you bastard."

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean groaned it, panting for breath while his brother's hand worked his cock. "Sorry…I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head. "I don't want you to be sorry." He let go of Dean's wrists and dropped to his knees in front of him. "I want you to admit you want me." He curled his fingers in the waist of Dean's open jeans and tugged them down.

"Sam, wha…" Dean's voice cut off as all the air punched out of him when Sam took his cock in his mouth in one sure move. "FUCK!" He shouted it and his head thumped into the wall with a painful smack. Dean fisted his hands in Sam's long hair and looked down frantically as his little brother swallowed him down.

Sam groaned and sucked hard on his brother's cock, flattening his tongue along the shaft as he took him as deep as he could and then pulled back up to dip his tongue into the slit and really taste him. It made him growl possessively, finally having the taste of Dean exactly where he wanted him. Dean was coming apart above him, his fingers tangling in Sam's hair with little sharp flashes of pain/pleasure and he hollowed his cheeks as he took Dean's cock back in his mouth. All the pointless years he wanted this and pretended he didn't so his big brother wouldn't think he was a freak…wouldn't hate him…and Dean had been hiding the same damn secret. Sam grazed his teeth along the length of Dean's cock on his way back and earned a stuttered moan that made his own dick strain in his pants.

"Sammy!" Dean gasped it out and pulled at his hair, trying to get him to look up at him. "Sam." He watched and tried not to just thrust into his mouth as Sam's head slowly came back up and his brother's blue-green eyes rose up to meet him in the dim alley light under long lashes and blown with lust. "Holy…" Dean swallowed hard as Sam's mouth came off his cock with swollen lips. "I…I want you. I do." He tugged harder on Sam's hair, watching his eyes slip closed, hearing the moan that shuddered out of him as he rose and pulled his head down. "Fuckin' want you, Sammy."

Sam let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob and took Dean's face in his hands. "About fucking time."

Dean opened his mouth and let Sam plunder it, tangling their tongues together and the need already making him shiver damn near choked him when he tasted himself in Sam's mouth.

Sam let go of his brother's head long enough to tear open his own jeans and free his weeping cock into the night air then slid a hand back along Dean's jaw. His other hand, he wrapped around both their shafts and stroked them together. The feeling was enough to drive a needy moan out of him and Dean answered it with his own, thrusting his hips into Sam's almost wantonly. "I wanna fuck you." Sam growled it into his brother's mouth and then slid his lips and teeth along his jaw to his ear. "I wanna bend you over the Impala." Sam bit the sensitive skin behind Dean's ear and made him cry out as he twisted his wrist and squeezed their cocks harder together. "Wanna fuck you on her, right over the hood. Make you come right there with my cock."

"Son'fa…shit…Sammy!" Dean shouted and damn near convulsed as he came with Sam's hand around him and his voice whispering a dirty fantasy in his ear. He shuddered and would have gone to his knees if not for Sam's weight pressing him up against the cold stone of the outside of the bar.

Sam worked Dean through his orgasm and held off on his own, clamping his fingers around the base of his cock. He wasn't finished laying his claim yet. He smiled down at Dean's pleasure lax face. "How you doing?" Sam asked and rested his forehead on Dean's for a moment; savoring it.

Dean chuckled and loosely wrapped his hands around Sam's hips, pulling him in. "Pretty damn good."

"Mmm hmm." Sam took advantage of Dean's lassitude and tugged his jeans down more, ducking slightly to push and shove them down to his ankles.

"Hey." Dean scowled and got his eyes open. "They go up the other way, genius." His eyes widened when he looked down and saw Sam's still swollen, very large cock. "Dude, you didn't…"

"I'm going to." Sam said softly and went down to a knee again. He wiggled Dean's left boot off and pulled his jeans off then turned him into the wall. "Stay."

"I'm not a do…" Dean's words cut off on a gasp as Sam's hand smoothed over his cock again. "Shit."

Sam spread his brother's legs and used Dean's own come as he pressed a finger to him, into the ring of muscle between his cheeks and chuckled at Dean's surprised yelp. He stood back up when it looked like Dean would balk and used his body to press Dean to the wall. "Take it easy, big brother." Sam slid his cock, heavy and wanting between the cheeks of Dean's ass and groaned in his ear as he pressed his finger back into him. Dean was still lax enough from his orgasm that the muscles simply gave to Sam. "Fuck."

Dean rolled his head back onto Sam's shoulder and pushed back into his hips with a low moan. "Thought…thought my baby was gonna get some'a this action."

Sam chuckled and pushed a second finger in, making Dean gasp. "Later. Me first."

"Get awful damn bossy…durin' sex, Sammy." Dean grinned and reached behind his brother to dig his fingers into his ass and loved the moan Sam gave him.

"You complaining?" Sam asked, breathless with need and pushed a third finger inside his brother, moaning at the feel.

"Hell no." Dean put both hands on the cool stone and pushed back again. His cock was starting to get back in the party, jumping with interest and he moaned when Sam's hand closed around it.

Sam pulled him back from the wall and took his own cock in his hand, slicking it with his brother's come. "God…this uh…don't hold this against me if it goes too fast." He laughed, somewhat embarrassed because as he pressed the head of his cock between the cheeks of Dean's ass, his legs were shaking with the need to come.

Dean turned his head and bit under Sam's ear. "Just means…you'll haffta try harder…next time."

Sam moaned and pushed his hips, shoving the head of his cock inside his brother and had to stop on a gasp. He clamped his hand around the base of his dick and strained not to come right there. "Shit, shit, shit!" He panted it into the back of Dean's neck. "Ah…god. So fuckin' tight, Dean. Shit!"

Dean was lost in his own little world with Sam's voice making happy noises in his ear and his friggin' massive cock pushing into his ass. "Fuck!" He gasped and worked to relax, feeling Sam inch in further. He put his forehead to the stone wall and concentrated.

Sam stopped half inside him and wrapped an arm around Dean's chest as he tried to get control of himself and not just pound away. "Tell…tell me when."

"When." Dean groaned and shoved his hips back, taking Sam even deeper and cried out as his little brother bottomed out inside him. "Holy fuck!"

"G-god. Dean." Sam was reduced to panting. He needed to control this or Dean was going to make him come on his second thrust. "Jesus." Sam took his brother's hands again and pressed them to the wall on either side of Dean's head. "I'm drivin'." With that he drew himself back out of Dean until only the head of his cock was still inside and then pushed back, painfully slow. The needy sounds Dean made as he shoved back inside him weren't helping. "Fuck, Dean."

"Wish…wish you would, already!" Dean said and grinned into the wall. He tugged at his hands and forced Sam to hold him down harder and groaned at the feel of Sam's big hands holding him in place and his muscled chest pressing into his back.

Sam mouthed along the arch of Dean's neck and grinned into the hair behind his ear. "You say so." He thrust his hips forward, slamming home and Dean's shout matched his own. He didn't give Dean time to recover. Sam pulled and thrust back in, setting up a fast pace that left Dean gasping, moaning and damn near begging as Sam held him in place and fucked him into the wall.

"Sam…fuck, Sam!" Dean knew he was being too damn loud and didn't care if someone came out of the bar to see what was going on. Sam's cock worked into him and blasted rational thought to shreds as it pounded his prostate on every damn thrust. He was gasping for air and quickly building to another climax with his own, neglected cock hanging heavy once again between him and the wall. As if Sam sensed it, he took one of Dean's hands and brought it down with his own, wrapping both their fingers around his dick and started up a quick pace.

"Come for me, Dean." Sam said and he felt Dean's hips stutter along with his own. He moved their hands faster on Dean's cock, jacking him quickly as the muscles in Dean's ass began to clench around his dick and he knew he was moments away. "Fu…fuck, Dean, come!"

Dean lost it once more with Sam suddenly slamming into him as deeply as he could, their combined hands sliding on his cock and he cried out again as he came over their hands and onto the wall.

Sam dug his teeth into Dean's neck as he came and saw fireworks behind his eyes. It was so intense, so all consuming as Dean's muscles locked around his cock and held him fast, he was surprised he didn't just die from the pleasure of it. He came back to himself hearing his own labored breaths mingled with Dean's and was pretty sure he was all that was keeping Dean on his feet.

Sam reluctantly shifted his hips, slipping out of his brother and heard Dean's soft hiss. He let go of his hands and nuzzled behind his ear for a second. "Still drunk?"

Dean snorted and chuckled. "Pretty much just wanna fall down now, thanks."

Sam laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah. Ok." He tugged his jeans up and tucked himself away then took pity on Dean and went to his knees, making his big brother giggle like a damn teenager while he worked his jeans back onto his legs. "Dude, you're hopeless."

Dean grabbed his jeans once Sam got them high enough and finished putting himself together while Sam chuckled. "Stop laughin' at me." He shook his head and started down the alley.

Sam laughed and grabbed his arm, turning him. "Other way." He scooped Dean's boot from the ground and decided it was more fun watching Dean hump up and down than remind him he was only wearing one boot.

"I let you do that." Dean said over his shoulder after he considered what had just happened. "Next time, you're on the bottom."

"You weren't on the bottom." Sam said cheerfully and walked beside him, tossing an arm over his shoulders to keep him from wobbling. "You were against the wall. That's totally different."

Dean frowned when they reached the parking lot. "Somethin's not right about that." He considered as they walked to the Impala and shrugged. "Figure it out when I'm sober." He smiled widely when they reached the car and turned a considering eye to his little brother as he ran a hand over the sleek, black metal. "Holdin' you to that one, little brother."

Sam shivered with the hungry look on Dean's face and in his voice and grinned. "Yes, sir."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The End…or who am I kidding? To be continued 'cause no way my Wincest Pimp Mommas let me get away without writing car sex. Lol Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Truth Will Out

Author: Wincesteriffic Kaz

Info: Alcohol: the ultimate Dean Winchester truth serum. Sam/Dean

Author's Note: It's been a few days. They're sober and Sam decides to cash in on that little fantasy he promised Dean. Wincest, Impala Sex, Top!Sam and then Top!Dean, PWP

Graphic depictions within.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

_~Reviews are Love~_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Chapter 2_

Dean leaned in over the engine and checked the plugs on the distributor cap again with a snarl. "What's wrong, baby? Don't I take care of you?" He reached under the distributor, feeling for the fuel lines. "Why you doin' this to me?" They'd been peacefully driving down a lonely country road when the Impala, for no reason he could see, had sputtered and died. "Try her again!" He yelled.

Sam sighed and turned the key in the ignition for the fifth time, groaning when the car failed to turn over. "Nothing." Dean had stopped and stared, pretty much in horror as the car coasted to a halt on the dirt road. Sam shrugged his jacket off along with his flannel and tossed it in the back seat; it was too warm a day for layers. Even Dean had stripped down to a t-shirt to work under the hood and Sam had slid down in the driver's seat so he could see his brother in the gap between car and open hood. He smiled. Dean looked pretty damn amazing; sweaty, bare, muscled arms glistening in the midday sun and heat began to pool low in Sam's belly. He remembered the promise he'd made Dean a few days ago outside the bar and smirked as his brother yelled for him to try again.

Sam turned the key and grinned as the engine rumbled to life. "Yahtzee!" He called while Dean whooped and went back to cooing at the car. He chuckled and climbed out, leaving the engine running and walked around the front of the car as Dean dropped the hood carefully back into place. They'd flirted and played a little since then but had otherwise not really made anything of their revelation. Sam watched Dean wiping his hands clean and decided it was time to remind his brother that hiding what he felt was no longer alright.

"Get back on the road and we can find somewhere for lunch in an hour, maybe two." Dean grinned and ran a hand fondly over the gleaming back hood.

"Uh huh." Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pushed him against the front of the car, pressing himself in a hot line against his brother's back. "I owe the Impala a piece of the action…if you remember."

Dean did remember in a rush as drool flooded his mouth and the memory of being screwed into a wall by his little brother made his knees weak. "Kinda out in the open here, Sammy." He said but his heart wasn't it as Sam ground his clearly hard cock against his ass.

"No one around but us and a couple cows over there." Sam chuckled and slid a hand up the center of his brother's back. "See if we can't give them something to moo about." He pulled Dean's shirt off, then his own and pushed his brother so he was bent over the hood.

Dean groaned and braced himself on the Impala's hood. He grinned as the engine's rumble vibrated up through his palms and his thighs pressed into the grill. He probably should have put up more of a fight about screwing around outside…again. He smirked. His little brother obviously had a bit of an exhibitionist kink but seeing as he was getting part of a fantasy here, he was good with it.

Sam leaned over and sank his teeth into his brother's neck while running his hands down his stomach. He moaned at the feel of the defined muscles and found the fly of his jeans. He flipped the button open and pushed down the zipper before palming the front of Dean's cock through his boxers. "God." Sam groaned. "Could you be any hotter?"

Dean chuckled. "Broke the mold when they made me, little bro…holy crap, yeah! Right there." He shoved his hips back into Sam's as his brother wrapped his fingers around him and squeezed.

Sam laughed and licked up Dean's neck to his ear, using his free hand to push his brother's pants and boxers down his hips. He fumbled in his back pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube he'd shoved there and hastily yanked his own jeans down his hips. He leaned back over Dean and dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin behind his ear. "This is gonna be fast." He bit and made Dean shiver. "Dirty." Sam rubbed his now free cock between the cheeks of Dean's ass and groaned himself.

"Gonna stop talkin' anytime soon?" Dean asked with a grin as need swamped him. He helped his brother shove his jeans down, kick his boots off and was left standing naked and bent over the hood of his baby while she purred under him. His cock twitched in reaction and he heard Sam chuckle behind him.

Sam kicked his brother's legs apart and covered the fingers of one hand with lube then slid them between Dean's cheeks. He wanted to be inside him now but he made himself wait. He didn't tease. Sam slid a finger inside his brother right up to the knuckle, making Dean gasp and arch his back. Sam bent over him, licking at the sweat glistening on his brother's skin in the sunlight.

Dean moaned as Sam's fingers worked inside him and his teeth bit and nipped across his shoulders and back again. He slid one hand down to his straining cock and growled when Sam knocked it away.

Sam smirked and leaned back, working his fingers faster back and forth until Dean was a whimpering mess on the hood. He pulled his fingers out and slid them over his own cock, sucking in a breath as his fingers hit his sensitized skin and pressed himself to Dean's opening. He wrapped his hands around the jut of his brother's hips and pushed home in one move.

Dean cried out at the sudden intrusion of his brother's cock and collapsed to the hood, pressing his cheek into the sun-warmed metal as he gasped for air and tried to adjust but Sam didn't give him the time. He pulled back out and slammed back in roughly. It was everything Dean wanted as his hands scrabbled over the car looking for purchase.

Sam groaned, grunted, pulling his brother's hips into him in time with each thrust. He could feel the vibration from the engine through Dean's thighs and it added a whole new level to the feeling of being inside him, curling him over his brother's back with the mind-blowing sensation. "Fuck…Dean, fuck!"

Dean could feel his brother starting to come apart behind him as Sam pounded into him and hunched over his back. He got his hand around his cock this time but he didn't come. Instead, he clamped his fingers around the base of himself to hold it back. It wasn't easy with Sam suddenly crying out in his ear, gasping, moaning, cursing; his hips losing their rhythm and slapping his thighs into the Impala's grill as he came inside of him.

"Shit, Sammy." Dean gasped and closed his eyes, biting his lip as he ruthlessly cut off his own orgasm. He had other ideas though as Sam spasmed on his back, he wondered if it was going to kill him to not come right that damn second.

Sam was fairly sure he lost the ability to stand and didn't argue when Dean rolled gracefully under him and got him standing again. He smiled, sated and dropped his head onto his big brother's shoulder. "That…was awesome."

Dean chuckled breathlessly. "Not done yet, little brother."

"Huh?" Sam raised his head and then felt Dean's still rock hard erection press into his thigh and he looked down in surprise. "Wait, you didn't? I thought you did! Shit! I'm sorry, I…"

Dean shut him up with a laugh and a heated kiss, realizing Sam thought he'd failed him somehow. "Didn't want to yet." He turned them until Sam was leaning back against the hood. "You're not the only one with a fantasy about my baby."

Sam's shocked expression smoothed into understanding and his face warmed as Dean pushed him onto the car. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Dean smiled and pushed on his shoulders. "Lay back." Sam went with a soft moan and Dean dragged his nails down his brother's ribs, enjoying the shudder that went through Sam's body.

Sam lifted his hips so Dean could finish the job of taking his jeans off. He was still feeling relaxed and sated from his orgasm and, while Dean bent to the ground to find the lube Sam had dropped, Sam hitched his heels up on the fender and spread his legs. He grinned when Dean popped back up and stopped dead, staring with his mouth open.

"Whoa." Dean had to take hold of himself a second time to keep from coming at the vision Sam presented, naked and spread open, wanting on the hood of the Impala with his knees up like a damn naughty Christmas present while the engine rumbled underneath him. If he was nervous about being on the receiving end this time, he wasn't showing it. "Holy crap." He got control of himself with a few silent pleas to his dick to calm down for five minutes and stepped in between Sam's legs.

Sam chuckled, pleased with the effect he had on his brother and then gasped as two slick fingers pushed between his cheeks. His head thumped back into the hood and he closed his eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean leaned over him and saw the look of concentration on his face. He'd have to find a way to distract him and bent, putting his mouth on his brother's collar bone. He grazed his teeth on the bone and licked down to his nipple. Dean sucked hard and Sam gasped again, bucking his hips up. Dean shoved a second finger inside him and moaned at the feeling; the muscles tightening and releasing around his fingers. Now he knew what put that look he'd seen on Sam's face a few days ago. It had been almost reverent.

Sam scratched his fingers frantically over Dean's shoulders as he worked to open him, pulling at his hair when he sucked and bit at his nipples. "Shit…Dean!" He felt his brother get a third finger inside him and then Dean found that spot in Sam that Sam was getting pretty good at finding in his brother; Sam's head went back hard on a cry of pleasure. "Fuck!"

Dean reared back with a breathless laugh to watch his brother pant, pleased with himself. He took a deep breath, slicked up his own cock and leaned over him. "Sam?" He caught his little brother's lips and pulled his tongue into his mouth, sucking until Sam was moaning and then pushed into him. He had meant to be slow, gentle but instinct won and he thrust completely into him, slapping their hips together as Sam's head tossed back on another cry and he braced his hands on the base of the windshield. "Holy…holy shit, Sammy. This is…"

"Uh…uh huh." Sam managed between gasps as he adjusted to his brother's cock, equally as well-endowed as Sam's, and forced himself to relax around Dean.

"…wow." Dean straightened and took one of Sam's legs, tossing it over his shoulder. He drew his hips back, pulling so slowly out of his brother and then slammed back in, forcing Sam an inch up the hood. He used Sam's hips to tug him back and proceeded to fuck hard and fast into his little brother. Sam's shouts, the moan and those needy little gasps he was making…Dean wanted to hear more of those.

"Oh, god…Dean, shit!" Sam braced himself on the windshield and looked down his body to his brother, watching as he thrust in and out of him. He strangled a little on a moan, head falling back again as his spent cock hardened once more and the sensation of being so completely filled took his breath away along with any sense he had left beyond nowharderfasterdeepergodDeanYES that echoed in his head.

Dean shook his head in admiration as the stream of pleas slipped from his brother's mouth and he was pretty sure Sam didn't even realize he was saying all that aloud. He felt his orgasm creeping back up on him and groaned. He slid a hand down Sam's open thigh, briefly pushing the end of his thumb inside his brother alongside his cock and Sam's back arched off the car with another blissful cry. Dean grinned, filing that away for later use and smoothed his hand up to his brother's cock, bouncing hard and forgotten on his stomach.

"Come for me, Sammy." Dean gasped, on the edge of his own. He wrapped his fingers around his brother and jacked him quickly, twisting his wrist at the head and Sam went to pieces before his eyes. His back arched again off the hood, Sam's arms flung out, his legs squeezing tight around Dean as the muscles inside him clenched on Dean's cock and took him over as well. "FUCK!" Dean came close to screaming it as his orgasm, denied once already ripped through him and he threw his head back, shouting into the blue sky.

Dean came back to himself and realized he was lying, gasping for air, atop his brother on the Impala's hood with the engine rumbling underneath them both like a massage. He smiled and lazily rolled to the side to look up at the cloudless sky. "Damn."

Sam hummed beside him in agreement. He wasn't ready to try actual speech again yet because that orgasm had come damn close to making him pass out with the strength of it. He just lay next to Dean, letting his brother's arm rise and fall on his chest with his breaths and enjoyed the sun on his sweat-damp skin.

"Wanna beer?" Dean asked after a moment. "I wanna beer." He looked over and Sam gave him a nod. Dean snorted and elbowed him lightly. "Go get 'em."

"Uh-uh." Sam shook his head and smiled. "Comfy."

Dean chuckled and sat up slowly. He groaned, sliding carefully off the hood and stretched. "Gonna be sore later." He smiled though; some aches you didn't mind earning, he thought and walked gingerly around the driver's side. He turned off the car, reached behind his seat and pulled out the little cooler, bringing it back up to the hood and looked around the countryside. They were still all alone except for the bored looking cows and he chuckled. They ought to look damn impressed. He opened the cooler, pulled out a bottle of water out of the ice, twisted the cap off and poured it over the hood of the Impala.

Sam yelped upright and slid off while Dean laughed. "Dude, what the hell? I was comfy!"

Dean grinned and shrugged. "Not ruinin' my paint job with come." He finished rinsing the front of the hood off and bent for his jeans. "Put your pants back on and you can have a beer."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You're such a jerk." He slapped Dean's bare ass just before he pulled the denim up and grabbed his own pants.

"Get back up here." Dean smirked and slid up to lay on the windshield. Sam joined him, lying beside him and Dean passed him a beer, holding it aloft just long enough for some of the icy water to dribble off the bottom and onto his brother's chest.

"Shi…it!" Sam grabbed the beer, laughing. "You're gonna pay. Later."

"Promise?" Dean took out his own beer and curled an arm behind his head to just enjoy the rest of the afternoon with the two things he loved most; his car and his little brother…and beer…ok, three things he loved most.

"What are you grinning about?" Sam asked with a sidelong glance.

"Nothin', Sammy." Dean chuckled and took a long pull of his beer. "Absolutely nothing."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The End. _


End file.
